


Верность революции

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Decembrists | декабристы, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Language of Flowers, decorative arts, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: В XIX веке язык цветов еще не был забыт – и букеты часто составлялись со смыслом. О чем расскажет вам наш?Размещение: только после деанона
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Союз Спасения: Челлендж





	Верность революции

**Author's Note:**

> **Форма работы:** букет  
>  **Количество:** сет из 6 фотографий  
>  **Размер:** 1024х1280px

В XIX веке язык цветов еще не был забыт – и букеты часто составлялись со смыслом. О чем расскажет вам наш?

 **Фиалка** – этот романтичный весенний цветок на деле символизирует пробуждение, азарт и борьбу.

 **Ландыш** – не только чистоту, но и самозабвенную, безоговорочную верность (людям или идеалам – не так уж важно).

А **сирень** , которую вы можете заметить на заднем плане, олицетворяет молодость и печаль.

|   
---|---  
  
|   
---|---  
  
|   
---|---


End file.
